vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Dora
Dora (朵拉, Duǒ lā) is a member of the Assamite Clan along with her brother. Personality She appears as a youthful, fun-loving girl. She clings to Ge Chen the moment she spots him and is a playful temptress, she tries to mislead him on as the clan singles him out for their plans. She is very emotional and loyal to her brother and clan. Relationship Ge Chen She manipulated Ge Chen's feelings to make him accept her using her abilities. Ge Chen in truth didn't love her, but then again she never loved him. He was just part of a plan. By the end of the time spent together, she despises him for not becoming hers and for Ge Chen making out their marriage never occurred. Abilities As a Vampire, she has all the powers of a Vampire. As a member of the Assamite she is a trained assassin, though is able to appear docile and is a good actress. She can use charming magic to make another fall in love with her, though states if she applies it too strong it can fail. When her brother questions her influence on Ge Chen, she states that her abilities render any man impossible to resist her. However, if there is no unity (sex), her powers fade. History The Fragment Some days before the storyline focuses on their clan, a stranger visited the her brother. The stranger proposed a deal to help the Assamites solve their own problems with the local Camarilla clan the Gangrel Clan by getting rid of the Camarilla leaders, in particular the Ventrue Clan leader Ge Chen. Upon seeing a photo of him, Dora decided she wanted him, her brother is told Ge Chen drank the Mei Yue Yin and there was another reason for getting his blood. An exchange occurred, her brother was given a Fragment of Osiris in turn their clan had to get rid of Ge Chen. Chapter 93 Arrival of the Camarilla Upon the arrival of the Camarilla leaders Ge Chen, Fraser, Clain, Dye You, You Te in their territory, her brother and herself claim they will welcome the strangers. Chapter 83 The Camarilla are saved by Dora, when they are set upon by the local market sellers. She points out their skin and clothes don't match the locale and the market sellers are picking them out on purpose for this reason. Upon seeing Ge Chen, she takes to him immediately and singles him out, saying she will kidnap him to be her husband. She then decides to bring the group with her. She states that her brother Adnan is the owner of the city and will prepare their stay in the palace for them. The group splits between men and women. They are taken to change their clothes to something more fitting with the locals style. Adnan greets the group as Dora's brother and welcomes the group to the city. They are watched by another member of the Assamites. Chapter 84 Dora watches from a nearby building, she knows You Te is already alert to something being up. She and her brother both state they are looking forward to the ceremony the Assamites are planning. Chapter 85 The next morning he greets the Camarilla and talks about an attack that occurred while the were asleep. The Camarilla offer to aid them. Dora grabs Ge Chen, Adnan encourages him to go with her an to spend time together. They work together in preparation for the up coming ceremony. At the end of the day they venture into the city. They encounter the girl who tried to sell apples the previous day selling flowers. Dora buys a flower for Ge Chen but he puts it in her hair. Dora is embarrassed by this. She sees him off and returns to Adnan. Their plan is going accordingly and Dora's real brother is preparing for the upcoming ceremony. Dora states she has Ge Chen under a magic spell but if she uses too much it will backfire. She notes he may love another and it is hard to get through to him. Adnan says so long as she can win him over it will be fine. Later they attend a feast hosted by Adnan and Ge Chen dances with Dora. As the pair go to kiss they are attacked by raiders. During the attack he protects Dora the assailants leader. Once the attack is over the others go to heal up leaving Ge Chen, Adnan and Dora alone. They introduce each other formerly as leaders, and Ge Chen offers the proposition for the Assamite Clan to join the Camarilla. This would cause the local Gangrel Clan to back off. Adnan proposes that Ge Chen marries Dora to confirm the trust between their clans. Chapter 89 The ceremony Ge Chen is reluctant to agree to Adnan's terms and consults Corpse Hand. It reveals the attackers were Remnants of the Demon Hunter's Organisation who are looking for the fragments of Osiris. He reveals the group also sent members to attack the Sabbat. He shows an image of the events going on with them right now, Adnan is shocked by the Sabbat leader being a woman. Adnan comments on the power of the Corpse Hand. Ge Chen agrees to marry Dora. Dora sees Ge Chen to his room and Ge Chen grabs her and puts her on his bed. He states she is already his and already has worked out why she came with him. The two settle together for the night to sleep together, unaware Dye You is aware of what they are up to. Chapter 90 Next morning, Dora wakes up to find Ge Chen heading off and complains he gets up too early. She comments that while he is calm and serious, when they sleep together he is a very different person, but he comments she is the one who likes it that way. He leaves to talk to Adnan. After he leaves her brother appears and comments he doesn't believe Ge Chen is really under her control. She debunks his concerns, boasting that she can control any man who is with her. Later she joins Ge Chen on a elephant ride, traveling the busy streets onto their wedding ceremony. Dora notes the ceremony tonight is their clans sacrificial ceremony and she ensures Ge Chen they will live a long and happy life together, knowing that Ge Chen is falling into their clans trap. The two marry, thus making Ge Chen part of the Assamite clan in the process. Chapter 93 End of the Illusion When Ge Chen returns from the Holy Dinner, she is realising her real brother lost and is dead. She puts on a brave face and give him a warm welcome. As she hugs him she gets ready to stab him in the back with a dagger, but is stopped by You Te. Ge Chen reveals that You Te was leading the Gangrel Clan attacks all along, that the Devil Doll took You Te's form and Ai Na used a fake body to hide she was assuming his form. With this, Ge Chen ends her farce and his own; she was never going to have him as her husband, and as far as his concern the marriage was an illusion caused by Spirit Ring. With her brother dead and their plan over, she gives up, Ge Chen reveals he had a fatal wound, but can survive if he chooses. She calls his bluff, as they were merciful to her brother she doubts they will kill her if she doesn't speak and told Ge Chen that if he can't have the woman he wants then why not her. He replies stating they will kill her and leave it that intruders did the feat since the guards are elsewhere. Ge Chen holds a blade to her and notes he may be able to have any woman he wants, but that woman will never be her. He state if she wants to test his patience further or run a scheme, then she'll have to face down all the Camarilla, as she is in no position to negotiated terms at this point. It is also revealed the marriage between her and Ge Chen was dismissed by him as a mere rumours to avoid Camarilla elders sending someone to investigate. Chapter 94 References Category:Assamite Clan Category:Female Category:Vampire Category:Character